


Have You Melted A Cold Heart Before?

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Confession [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, Friendship, M/M, Set between shooting LoTR films, Suicide Attempt, Worry, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you melted a cold heart before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parts 1-2/7

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tattoo Moon, Bleu_darien
> 
> Disclaimer: I only borrowed them for the story. This never happened in real life.

1.

**New Zealand**

_While filming FOTR_

**2 years and 7 months ago… payday…**

The LotR cast was waiting patiently for their paychecks, all of them except Orlando. After a few minutes of waiting, the girl that was in charge of giving them their money entered the room and started distributing the checks. 

“Where’s Orlando?” she asked, noticing the absence of the young man.

“Right here,” was heard from the door, where a not so radiant looking young man was standing. Orlando walked over to the girl and took the check, sighing out a small “Thanks.” 

Nobody knew why the young man looked so miserable on paydays. Viggo watched Orlando leave the set and went after him without hesitation. He followed Orlando to his house and was surprised to see where he was living. Viggo wondered what Orlando did with his money that he couldn’t afford a better place. 

Orlando was lost in thought when he entered his house only, snapping out of it when his door grunted in pain. 

“What the fu....” Orlando stammered before realizing that it wasn’t his door grunting, but Viggo – who was now sprawled on the floor covering his face. “Viggo? What, ehm, what are you doing here?” Orlando realized how careless he had been not noticing he was being followed. 

“I, I mean, we were only…” Viggo tried to explain, but was interrupted before he could finish. 

“Save it, Viggo,” Orlando said grabbing Viggo’s hand to help him up and lead him into his small flat. Inside, Orlando led Viggo to his scarcely furnished living room and laid him on the sofa, then he went to the kitchen, where he retrieved a bag full of ice. “Press it against your face. It will keep the swelling down. You can stay until you feel better, then leave,” Orlando spat coldly walking away, leaving a bewildered Viggo on his sofa. Just before he left the room, he called over his shoulder, “Oh, and Viggo, lock the door on your way out.” 

Viggo didn’t know what had happened to Orlando to make him like this. Whatever it was, Viggo was certain Orlando wouldn’t let help him right away. He hoped that in time Orlando would open up to him.

A few hours later, Orlando heard the door close. Viggo had finally left. Orlando left his bedroom, sitting where Viggo had sat just a few minutes ago and started writing a letter. When he was finished, he put some money inside the envelope and closed it. ‘I wish you would leave me alone,’ he thought staring at the little bit of money he had left.

The next morning, Orlando arrived on the set smiling. It wasn’t a sign of happiness, but of accomplishment. Every month, after payday, he’d smile that way.

The indistinctive sound of Viggo whimpering got everyone’s attention. 

“Hey! Vig, what happened to you?” Dominic asked, noticing the large bruise on Viggo’s face 

“Believe me, you don’t want to know,” Viggo said trying to catch Orlando’s eyes.

Peter, hearing the comments that were already floating around the set stood in front of Viggo, inspecting his face with an exasperated look before grunting: “OK, EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP!” He paused, to make sure everybody was listening before continuing. “We are not shooting today. Take the day off.” Peter turned and left the set shaking his head.

“Okay, now tell us how you got those ugly bruises,” Billy said

“Who did this to you, Viggo? I‘ll kill him,” Sean Bean said.

“You don’t need to kill anyone. It doesn’t change anything,” replied Viggo matter of factly.

“Then who did it?” Dominic asked.

“It was me,” Viggo said. Their looks almost made him laugh, but he didn’t.

“What?” they all asked.

Viggo saw the look of pure shock on Orlando’s face and decided not to say anything.

“Viggo, has anyone threatened you?” whispered Elijah.

“I fell,” Viggo said. 

Orlando was the only one that knew what had really happened. For some unknown reason, his heart was beating faster and faster.

“Viggo, come on. We know that someone hurt you,” Sean Bean said.

“Is it that obvious?" Viggo whispered.

2.

“Yes, it is... now who hurt you?” Elijah asked.

Orlando’s eyes bored into Viggo’s as he waited to hear the other man’s answer. Viggo could read the emptiness that appeared in the younger man’s eyes; he could see the fear in them that Viggo would tell everyone who had hurt him.

“Honestly, guys…I fell.” He blushed as the rest of the cast looked at him. He saw a frown on some of his friend’s faces before they pelted him with more questions. No matter how he answered, it wasn’t enough to satisfy their curiosity. 

Orlando felt guilty at the mess Viggo was in all because of him. He walked away, needing to be alone and feeling as if he had caused too much pain. 

Viggo watched as the younger man walked away. He looked lost – like he needed someone stronger to show him the way. He rose from his seat, ignoring the questions that were still flying at him and walked after Orlando. He watched where he was going – careful to not get hurt again.

As Viggo left, Elijah thought for a moment before announcing, “I bet this all has something to do with Orlando.”

Billy chuckled. “I’d bet my next paycheck on it.”

“Are you mad? You could lose it,” Dominic said.

“No – I’ll win it. Don’t forget that Elijah never loses,” Billy stated.

Viggo followed Orlando for a few moments before calling his name, causing the young man to come to a stop. “ Orlando! Orli – wait up.”

Orlando whipped around. His face was hard and his voice was rough. “Get away from me!”

Viggo came closer, curious as to what he had done to make Orlando mad.

Orlando backed away. “Just leave me alone. I don’t want any company.” With that he turned his back to Viggo and began walking toward his flat.

Viggo watched the young man go, his heart asking him to call a stop to Orlando’s departure. He could feel the sadness radiating from Orlando. Viggo watched until Orlando passed from his sight before walking back to the set only to find that everyone was watching him.

Sean watched Viggo for several minutes before finally asking, “What’s going on, Vig?”

“I have no idea, but I’ll find out,” Viggo responded. In his mind, the question, ‘What are you hiding, Orli?’ spun in circles.

Viggo stared at Liv and Hugo, listening absentmindedly to their conversation, wondering if one of them could help him open the young man’s heart.

Liv felt as if someone was staring at her and looked around to catch Viggo’s eyes. “Viggo – what’s wrong?”

“Liv, you’ve got a way with words. You can reach anyone you want to reach. I think I’m going to need your help.”

“My help?” She looked confused.

“Well…” Viggo began to say, noticing that Hugo was staring fixedly at him. He continued as he put a hand on her shoulder, “Can I speak with you alone?”

“That’s okay, Vig, we have no secrets,” Liv said, motioning Hugo closer to her.

“What’s the problem, my son?” Hugo asked.

“Hannon-le, adar,” Viggo grinned at him, and said, “It’s about Orlando.”

“I’ll be damned!” Hugo blurted.

“What?” Viggo asked.

“Elijah was right…” Hugo said before Viggo cut him off.

“About what?”

“He made a bet that your problem concerned Orlando.”

“What? How dare he place a bet on us?” Viggo practically yelled.

“Hey, man, calm down. What do you mean ‘on us’?” Hugo asked.

“On me and Orlando,” Viggo said.

“Do you have feelings for him?” Hugo asked.

“I don’t know, but I can’t see him like this. He seems disconnected from us,” Viggo mused.

“You’re right about that. What do you want from me, love?” Hugo asked.

“Only a little favor,” Viggo said.

“What is it, Estel?” Liv asked as she grinned at him, smiling childishly. 

Viggo wrote down directions to Orlando’s flat and handed it to Liv, who stared at him blankly, wondering what he had just given her.

“What is this, Vig?” Liv asked holding the piece of paper up.

“That is where Orlando lives. Just be honest and please try to reach his heart,” Viggo begged her.

Liv looked at him and then over at her lover, before checking her watch, “We’ll check it tomorrow, it’s already late… and we should prepare for tomorrow…”

Hugo grinned at her, his hand wrapped around her as they walked together, leaving him alone in his thought.

**On the next day…**

_Outside Orlando’s flat…_

Liv looked again as she saw a ‘for rent’ sign in front of Orlando’s flat. She looked over to Hugo to see if they had made a wrong turn, but Hugo shook his head.

They walked over to a man who stood beside the sign. “Excuse me, sir?”

The man looked the couple over carefully deciding that they looked like a good match to him. “Yes, what can I do for you?”

Hugo inquired, “Is this flat for rent?”

“Yeah, the young boy who lived here didn’t pay rent for two months,” he replied.

“When will he be evicted?” Liv asked worriedly.

“Today,” he answered.

Liv and Hugo studied the flat. Where would Orlando live? They knew they should call Viggo to tell him the news, but they wondered, as Viggo did, what Orlando did with his money.

They hurried over to the set quickly and as quietly as they could, not wanting Peter to know they had come late, knowing he would be angry at them for leaving. They watched the scene in which Strider meets the ring bearer for the first time at the Inn in Bree.

When the scene was finally over, Viggo moved his eyes searching for Liv and Hugo; he called, and smiled when they waved him.

He hurried over to his trailer to change his clothes as fast as he could to hear their news. Once he was done changing clothes, he left the trailer and walked over them. He examined their faces, he could tell how happy they are, but he also felt that there was something wrong that was going to upset him somehow. He grew more and more worried as he listened to their story. “WHAT?” he asked loudly, not believing his own ears.

The rest of the cast gathered around him wanting to know what was wrong, but Viggo would only mention Orlando’s name.

“What happened to him?” Ian asked.

“I need to speak with Pete,” Viggo muttered as he left to find Peter.

“What’s happened?” Elijah asked the couple.

“ Orlando was evicted from his flat today because he hasn’t paid his rent for two months. Can you believe it?” Hugo asked.

“But we just got paid. What’s he doing with his money? How has he not paid his rent?” Dave asked.

“I believe that we need to go to Orlando and talk to him. Maybe we can help him a little. What do you say, folks?” Billy asked.


	2. 3-4/7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only borrowed them for the story. This never happened in real life.
> 
> Timeline: Set between shooting LoTR films. AU.
> 
> Beta: Tattoo Moon, Bleu_darien

3.

“Yea, let’s do it!” they answered in unison. 

Peter came toward the cast members that were gathering over by the trailers, as Viggo followed him.

“Is what I just heard true? Is Orlando really being evicted?” Peter asked.

“Yes, we’ve just come back from Orlando’s apartment and the owner told us,” Hugo explained.

“What? You left the set without telling me?” Peter asked. He should have been furious, but because of the latest news, he wasn’t. He simply shook his exasperatedly and continued, “Has anyone seen him since?” 

“No!” Viggo said.

“Why was he evicted?” Peter asked, still having difficulty digesting the news.

“He didn’t pay his rent for two months,” Liv explained.

“What? But we just paid everyone.” 

“We don’t know what he did with the money,” Billy spoke on behalf of the gathered cast.

“Well, does anyone know where he could be?” Peter asked. Orlando was too important to him to just let something like this happen to him; as an actor, he was beautiful and kind on the set, he had an amazing talent.

They all shook their heads; they had no idea, where the young Brit could be.

“Ok, you have a day off, to search for Orlando, just bring him back safe, and we’ll question him later,” Peter sighed. Two days… in two days he gave days off, but he sighed in relief, at least they had done great scenes. 

They split into several groups to find the young Brit. Viggo was with Sean Bean, Hugo, Liv, and Elijah. They walked around town, calling out to Orlando to no avail.

“Elijah, why did you bet on me?” Viggo asked, unable to resist questioning the nosey hobbit.

Elijah looked at him and smirked, “So I was right, huh?”

“Don’t you even think about it?” Viggo warned, pointing his finger at him.

Sean looked over at Elijah, and asked, “Do you know Orlando?”

“No, when I approach him, he walks away, saying that he doesn’t want company.”

“Do you any idea why?” Sean asked.

“No, but I thought that Viggo knew and that it might concern him,” Elijah replied.

“No, it doesn’t. I’m just concerned about his behavior. Have you not noticed that he hasn’t wished to see or even talk to any of us?” Viggo asked.

“We’ve noticed,” Hugo said, before adding “but no one has been able to reach his heart. He blocks us, always walking away.”

“That is exactly why we need to not let him go; we need to make him listen,” Viggo replied insistently.

“And how on earth do you propose that we do that?” Elijah asked.

“I don’t know or care really, but we’ll have to make sure that he’s tied to a chair or something so that he’s not able to run away this time,” Viggo said.

Everyone giggled at the thought of Orlando being tied to a chair but said nothing more on the subject.

After several hours of looking for him, Viggo and the rest reluctantly called off the search, hoping that the young Brit would return of his own accord.

They hurried over to the checkpoint to meet the rest of the cast. None of them had seen or found Orlando. He seemed to be a mystery to everyone. There had been no sign of him and the fact that he kept to himself so much only served to make it that much harder to figure out where he could be. 

4.

_2 Days later… On the set…_

Peter walked around nervously, he had no idea where Orlando was, and knew that everyone else was having trouble paying serious attention to their scenes because they were worried about Orlando as well. 

“Pete?” Elijah called as he came closer to the producer.

“What is it Lij?”

“We have to do something, maybe we need to look in other places…” Elijah began before being cut off.

“We have looked everywhere and yet we still haven’t found him. Where else do you suggest we look? In jail or perhaps in the hospital or would you prefer we look in the morgue?” Peter snapped in despair.

Elijah and the others sighed heavily.

Viggo came closer and said softly, “We have to find him no matter what. He needs us.”

“If he needed us, then he should have let us get closer to him,” Peter yelled as if he were attacking Viggo.

“Maybe he just didn’t know where to start or maybe he didn’t know how,” Viggo replied making sure to keep his voice at the same soft tone.

“Maybe not but right now— we have to work, we have work to do!” Peter raised his voice as he took the unused script from his director’s chair.

“How can we work without Orli? How can you work without Orli?” Viggo asked as he turned to the cast. “I can’t work like this, I’m worried about him not being here. I’m worried about where he is and if he’s okay and I’m sure that everyone of you can’t work like this either.” 

Peter scanned the faces of the group, sighing heavily.

“Then tell me what am I supposed to do? I have a deadline on this film, I have a missing actor, and now I have you, worrying my conscience about said missing actor, so what am I supposed to do?” Peter asked Viggo.

Viggo hadn’t meant for it to come to this, but it had. “I am asking you to give us more time to find where Orli could be, that is all I ask.” 

Peter looked at them, then turned calling, “Dave Wenham, come here!”

“Dave?” Viggo asked Peter.

“Until Orlando is found, Dave will replace him,” Peter answered him.

“But why? Why replace Orli?” Viggo asked not understanding why Peter would do this.

“The film must go on. I can’t just stop everything because of Orli,” Peter answered.

Dave came closer, and saw the look on Viggo’s face; his eyes were filled with agony.

“Dave, go to Orlando’s trailer, and change into Legolas’s costume. You will be playing Legolas as we have already lost precious time. I can’t afford to wait for Orlando to show up anymore,” Peter said to him.

Dave turned to Viggo and the others for help unsure what he should do. He was worried about Orlando as well, and really didn’t want to take his place as Legolas. Dave took a deep breath before he turned to Peter, barely managing to speak. “I am not going to take it, Pete. It is Orli’s place, he is Legolas, and I… I just can’t take his place, I don’t want to be the one that takes it from his hands.” Dave took a deep breath, afraid to look at Peter, not knowing what the director would say.

Peter looked as if he were a volcano that lava was coming out of; his face was red, his veins stood out, and he looked like he was dangerously close to erupting. Dave thought it looked as though something bad was going to happen.

“Dave, I will only say this once more— Go to Orli’s trailer and change into Legolas’s costume. NOW!” Peter raised his voice.

Dave looked at Viggo; Viggo looked at Dave, and nodded to him in defeat. Dave walked slowly over to Orlando’s trailer and opened the door. He turned around to look at the others one last time before he entered. He didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to take Orlando’s job away from him. He wanted to find Orlando, but Peter seemed to not care.

The cast watched him enter, but the door remained open. He didn’t seem to wish to close it. Shortly after he entered the trailer, Dave screamed causing the cast to rush to the trailer, Viggo calling out to him, “Dave?” 

Dave stumbled out of the trailer; his face too pale for Viggo’s taste. As the others came closer, Dave wavered, looking as though he were about to faint.

“Dave, what’s wrong?” Peter asked, his concern evident in his voice.

“I… he…” Dave stuttered, and sank to the cold ground.

“What are you trying to say?” Peter asked, kneeling beside him.

“Look… inside… I…” Dave pointed at the trailer with his hand, as tears fell down his face.

Viggo stood up, walking quickly to the trailer and entering. The others joined Viggo, and felt the blood drain from their faces, as they saw exactly what Dave had seen.   
Peter stepped behind them, and gasped allowing only three words to leave his mouth, “Oh… my… God…”


	3. Chapter 3: 5-7/7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Bleu_darien
> 
> Disclaimer can be found at 1st chapter.

5.

Orlando’s trailer was a mess; papers were stuck to the walls and covered the floor. Peter didn’t know how it had come to this; how Orlando’s trailer had become such a mess. Every time that he or the others had come to visit Orlando, the trailer had been clean. Nothing ever seemed to be out of place or amiss. 

“What happened in here?” Elijah quipped.

No one knew.

“Every time I came by, the door was locked so I knocked; he would tell me to wait, so I waited. Five minutes later, the door would open, and I could look inside. He always gave me shy smiles but I didn’t know that he was hiding something,” Viggo murmured.

“No one is blaming you, Vig, we didn’t know either,” Ian whispered comfortingly.

Viggo swallowed as he thought that he should have known; that he could have stopped the madness that went on in Orlando’s mind, if only Orlando had let him.

As the cast recovered from the initial shock, everyone started to pick up several of the papers scattered about and began to read.

“ _I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_ ” Viggo read, looking at the others as he did.

“What?” Sean asked. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

Viggo gave him the paper, and Sean could only blink as he stared at it; he had no idea what else to do.

“Here, read this.” Dominic said as he handed Viggo one of the papers that he held.

Viggo’s eyes widened as he read it, not realizing that he was reading it aloud, “ _STAY AWAY FROM ME, WHY CAN’T YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME? WHY?_ ”

Peter was the first to break the Silence that spread throughout the room, “Who do you think he’s writing it to?”

Everyone shook their heads. No one there knew the answer.

“Where’s Dave?” Viggo asked, as he searched for Dave.

“He might still be outside,” Ian suggested.

Viggo turned around and was about to go out to see Dave, but decided to check the bedroom first. When he entered the bedroom, he saw a hand on the floor. He stopped in his place and frowned; the others noticed him stopping. 

“Viggo?” Elijah asked.

Viggo opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Sean came to stand next to him and moved his hands over his shoulders, so that he could see what Viggo was staring at. As he did, his eyes fell to the ground leaving him transfixed just like Viggo with his mouth open.

Orlando was lying on the floor, not moving, a smile on his face. Next to him was an open bottle of medicine and pills all around him. Half a glass of water was nearby, and Viggo’s guess was that he might have drank it as he had heard their voices approach his trailer.

6.

It didn’t take much longer for the rest to see Orlando’s limp body lying on the floor. They stared in shock. They couldn’t believe that Orlando had attempted to kill himself. They hoped against hope that he was still alive.

~*~

**In the hospital...**

The doctors took Orlando back to work on him, while the rest of the crew sat anxiously in the waiting room. Viggo looked at his watch impatiently waiting to see the doctors... to see about Orlando... to find out if he were alive or... Viggo sighed, he didn’t want to think about it… he couldn’t think about it.

Viggo stood and paced, feeling that he needed to do something. “They have been working on him for hours,” he exclaimed angrily as he continued to pace. His constant walking back and forth really beginning to annoy the others.

“Vig, you are annoying me,” Dave gritted.

Viggo ignored Dave continuing to pace. He only stopped when he saw the doctor walking over to them. “How is he, doctor?” Viggo asked, fearing the worst.

“He will be fine. He will have to stay here for supervision for a few days since he tried to kill himself. But then…” the doctor passed.

“Then what?” Viggo asked curiously.

“Then one of you must watch him to prevent him from doing this again,” the doctor explained.

“We will watch over him,” Peter said at once.

“Can we see him?” Viggo asked, his brow furrowing.

“Not now. He is asleep, and I do not wish for his rest to be disturbed right now,” the doctor explained.

Dave nodded. “We understand. When can we see him?” 

“That will depend on him. Whether he wishes to have company or not.” 

Viggo sighed heavily, as did the others. They knew that Orli did not wish for company.

“Doctor,” Viggo called, “what should we do, if he does not wish for company?”

“I will talk to him shortly and then let you in,” the doctor replied before turning to leave.

After ten minutes, the doctor came back with a little smile on his face and nodded to them to come.

“Thank you!” Viggo exclaimed.

“Follow me.”

They followed the doctor and entered Orlando’s room. They noticed at once the frown on Orlando’s pale face. His brown eyes looked like broken glass. It seemed that he did not even look at them, but only stared into space.

“Orli?” Viggo called, though he could have sworn to himself that he was whispering. 

The young man barely moved his head, but otherwise did not respond. His face was blank, disturbing Viggo even more. They came closer to the bed, everyone focusing their eyes on Orlando’s face. They were all worried that he might try do something stupid like this again. They continued to stare at him, watching as he refused to pay them any attention.

“Orli?” Peter called, his voice, much softer than it normally was on the set. 

Peter moved his hand over Orlando’s curly hair, and began stroking it softly. Orlando refused to look at him turning his face to the wall. Viggo looked at Orlando sadly, sighing heavily before looking at the doctor to see if he could offer any hope. 

“You should leave now, he needs to rest,” the nurse said. 

The doctor smiled slightly, trying to reassure the group of people standing before him. “I will call you, if there is any change. I will be watching over him and also he will have talk to a psychologist.”

They each told the doctor, “Thank you,” as they left. Before the door to Orlando’s room closed, Viggo dared to look at Orlando one last time. His heart ached for him. He wanted desperately to hug him, to hold him close.

7.

_Three days later…_

The doctor called Peter on the set to let him know about Orlando’s condition. He also wanted to know where Orlando would stay once released, and if there was someone that would watch after him closely. Peter discussed matters with the doctor. When he hung up he announced to the cast, “I will take Orli home with me, since Fran will be there to watch his every move. Everyone is invited to my home later, if you wish, after we have finished for the day.”

*~*~

_**Later in Pete’s home…** _

When they came that night, Fran looked sad as she led them to Orlando’s room. Orlando was curled in a fetal position, his eyes staring at the floor. He seemed paler to Viggo than he had been in the hospital.

Fran saw their worried looks and trembled. “I tried to feed him, but he didn’t care. I fear for him. I have tried to comfort him, to ease his pain, but he doesn’t want my company. I’ve tried everything, I really have.”

Peter came closer to her hugging her tightly, trying to reassure her that she had not failed him or Orlando. Viggo felt the need to be closer to Orlando… felt the need to hug him… to hold him.

“Vig?” he heard, looking up into the worried face of Dominic. 

As he tried to speak his mouth grew dry. “I need water,” Viggo asked, his eyes never leaving Orlando’s frame.

Fran pulled softly from her husband and walked to the kitchen, wiping her falling tears. With shaking hands she returned from the kitchen with the glass of water. Peter took the glass from her, handing it to Viggo before pulling his wife back to embrace her. Viggo drank in slow sips, as he continued to stare at Orlando.

“Dom,” Vig called, as he got Dominic’s attention he added, “Check on Orlando, see if he might be hungry…”

Dominic walked over to Orlando, holding a piece of bread and knelt beside him.  
As Dominic puts his hands over Orlando’s shoulders, he could see him shiver, as he murmured, “No… leave me alone… no…”

Dominic tried to give him the bread, but Orlando did not even look him in his face, as he just sprayed the food un-noticed from Dominic’s hands and yelled, “Don’t touch me!”

Dominic backed away, his eyes set on Viggo. They never saw that reaction in Orlando.

“Pete, I might need your aid,” Viggo whispered before continuing, “I want him moved to my apartment, so I can deal with him alone. Oh and Pete, I might need a few extra days off…”

Viggo stared at Peter waiting to hear the last word, when he saw him nod he asked to be certain, “Can I Pete?” 

“You can. Please take good care of him in your extra days off. You know that his presence is needed for the movie.” Peter held Viggo’s gaze to make sure that he understood his words.

“I think that we should give him some air, and later, I will take him to my home.” Viggo suggested.

“No problem.” Pete said effectively closing the conversation.

When Viggo saw them leaving the room, he walked over to the young man, and squeezed his shoulder. That act made Orlando stare into the older man’s eyes with questions that had not been asked.

Viggo stared at him, and opened his mouth, inside of him he tried to find the courage to ask him the question that had plagued his mind since the first time that he had seen Orlando.

He opened his mouth as he moved his hands over Orlando, “You are going to be safe at my house. Won’t it be great?”

Viggo stared at the young man as he waited for an answer, his hands so close to Orlando as he waited for the answer. He stood there, waiting and waiting…

***** 

****

THE END


End file.
